Tape 3, Side A
|next = }} Tape 3, Side A is the fifth episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. The subject of this tape is Courtney Crimsen. Synopsis Hannah and Clay connect at the school dance, but a crass rumor ruins the mood. Clay takes Courtney to visit Hannah's grave. Plot Flashback Courtney and Hannah make up after the whole photo scandal. They decide to go to the winter formal together with a group of other students. Montgomery propositions Courtney after finding out that the picture was, in fact, Hannah and Courtney. Courtney lies, it wasn't her but Hannah with another student, Laura. To make matters worse, she adds made up details about Hannah's sex life to secure his belief that Hannah is a slut simultaneously adding to the rumors of "Hannah the Slut". Clay and Hannah share a slow dance, Montgomery with his new information, interrupts. Hannah argues with Courtney, she just wanted to be her friend, she asks why she would do something like this, Courtney defends herself, she is still afraid of being outed. Hannah fires back before she leaves, disgusted with Courtney. Jessica ends up getting drunk at the formal because she's not over her breakup with Alex. Hannah decides to drive Jessica home. Her car doesn't start so Tony gives her a jump. Before they leave, Tony gives Hannah a cassette tape of the song she slow danced to earlier. Present day Clay asks Courtney if they can talk. Clay takes her to visit Hannah's grave. Once there, Clay wonders why Courtney is ashamed of being a lesbian. Courtney tells him that it's because she has two gay dads and she knows how hard it was for them to be gay while growing up. For the first time, Courtney shows some emotion over her contribution to Hannah's suicide. Justin, Zach and Alex kidnap Clay and drive him away while interrogating him. While they're driving, Alex speeds down the road longer and faster than he was supposed to, ignoring Zach and Justin's plea for him to slow down. They get pulled over by a cop who, luckily, is Alex's Dad. In elation at having a police officer at their side, Justin tells Clay that they can't be touched now because they are bulletproof. Once Clay gets home, he finds out that his mom is going to be a litigator for the school. She asks Clay if he knows of any bullying going on at the school and about Hannah Baker. Clay denies both and later cries in the shower. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Mr. Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Steven Weber as Principal Gary Bolan *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Robert Gant as Todd Crimsen *Alex Quijano as Steve Crimsen *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Whitney Albright as Leah Guest *Ellen Ho as Ashley *Hannah Payne as Stephanie *Danielle O'Dea as Theresa the Barista *Gabrielle Haugh as Laura *Karjen Kahn as Secretary/Miss Douglass Quotes Hannah's Reason Courtney lied to Montgomery about the photo Tyler took, and said it was Hannah with another student, Laura, a known lesbian at Liberty High. She then adds made up details about Hannah's sex life to secure his belief that Hannah is a slut simultaneously adding to the rumors of "Hannah the Slut". Hannah tells her that she didn't have to throw her under the bus. Trivia * Hannah and Clay kiss for the first time, in a flashback, in this episode. Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-001-Jessica-Justin.png|Jessica and Justin dancing S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-002-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-003-Clay-Jeff.png|Clay, and Jeff S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-004-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay, and Hannah meeting at the dance floor S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-005-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay, and Hannah S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-006-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-007-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-008-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-009-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-010-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-011-Lainie-Matt.png|Mr. and Mrs. Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-012-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-013-Courtney-Todd-Steve.png|Courtney and her Dads S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-014-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-015-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-016-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler arriving at school S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-017-Alex-Justin-Bryce-Monty.png|The jocks making fun of Tyler S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-018-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay cycling S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-019-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-020-Tyler-Clay.png|Tyler confronting Clay S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-021-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-022-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-023-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-024-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-025-Justin-Foley.png|Justin confronting Clay S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-026-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-027-Hannah-Courtney-Photo.png|Students showing Hannah and Courtney's picture in class S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-028-Laura.png|Laura S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-029-Laura-Bryce.png|Laura and Bryce S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-030-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-031-Courtney-Lainie.png|Courtney and Mrs. Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-032-Mrs-Douglas.png|Miss Douglas S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-033-Lainie-Courtney.png|Courtney introducing herself to Mrs. Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-034-Gary-Bolan.png|Principal Gary Bolan S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-035-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-036-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-037-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler in Mr. Porter's office S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-038-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-039-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-040-Courtney-Marcus.png|Courtney and Marcus S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-041-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-042-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-043-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-044-Olivia-Hannah.png|Mrs. Baker and Hannah S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-045-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-046-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-047-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-048-Andrew-Hannah.png|Mr. Baker and Hannah S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-049-Andrew-Olivia.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-050-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-051-Alex-Hannah.png|Alex and Hannah meeting at the dance S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-052-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-053-Jessica-Bryce.png|Jessica and Bryce S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-054-Justin-Jessica.png|Justin approaching Jessica S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-055-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney and her friends S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-056-Courtney-Bryce-Hannah.png|Bryce bothering Courtney and Hannah S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-057-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-058-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-059-Clay-Jeff.png|Clay and Jeff S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-060-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-061-Tony-Clay.png|Tony and Clay S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-062-Hannah-Clay.png|Hannah and Clay S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-063-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-064-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-065-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-066-Monty-Courtney.png|Monty harassing Courtney S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-067-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-068-Montgomery-de-la-Cruz.png|Montgomery de la Cruz S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-069-Ryan-Tony.png|Ryan and Tony S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-070-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah dancing S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-071-Montgomery-de-la-Cruz.png|Montgomery de la Cruz S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-072-Hannah-Monty.png|Hannah and Monty S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-073-Hannah-Courtney.png|Hannah confronting Courtney S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-074-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah crying S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-075-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney crying S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-076-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-077-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-078-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-079-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-080-Monty-Justin.png|Monty and Justin S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-081-Leah-Jeff-Justin.png|Leah, Jeff, and Justin S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-082-Jeff-Clay.png|Jeff and Clay S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-083-Hannah-Jessica.png|Hannah helping Jessica to the car S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-084-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-085-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-086-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-087-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-088-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-089-Clay-Courtney.png|Clay and Courtney at Hannah's grave S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-090-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-091-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-092-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony giving Hannah a cassette S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-093-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-094-Justin-Jessica.png|Justin and Jessica S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-095-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony at the graveyard S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-096-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah kissing S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-097-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay cycling S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-098-Zach-Clay-Justin.png|Zach and Justin stopping Clay S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-099-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-100-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-101-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-102-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-103-Justin-Zach.png|Justin and Zach S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-104-Alex-Standall.png|Alex driving S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-105-Clay-Alex-Bill.png|Deputy Standall stopping the boys S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-106-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay listening to 'The Night We Met' S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-107-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-108-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-109-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay crying in the shower |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes